


The Blank Chronicles

by orphan_account



Series: Adventures Through Time [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Dark, Be Careful What You Wish For, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Cliffhangers, Death has consequences, Destruction, Dragon Balls, Epic Battles, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Fusion, Goku isn't the protagonist, Humor, Ki - Freeform, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Multi, Pet Names, Planet Destruction, Post-Majin Buu, Romance, Saiyans, Slow Build, Super Saiyan, Suspense, Teen Romance, Time Patrol, Time Travel, Violence, Wishes, Xenoverse is Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate timeline, following the battle against Majin Buu, the great God of Destruction Beerus, and the revived Frieza, a brief period of peace claimed the planet Earth. The peace, however, is fragile and is about to be shattered. An enemy, fiercesome not because of its strength but because of the mystery surrounding it, has begun to reveal itself to the Z Fighters. Its goal? The complete and utter extinction of the Saiyan race. Unaware of the danger, Goku and Vegeta continue their training with Whis in a far-off realm in blissful ignorance. In the meantime, their children, Goten and Trunks, have become teenagers and are discovering all of the trials and angst that come along with those turbulent years of life. Do the Z Warriors have what it takes to pull through this crisis without the assistance of Goku or Vegeta?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blank Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LastationLover5000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastationLover5000/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has summoned the Eternal Dragon. But who? And why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have officially run out of steam for my other fics. That doesn't mean I have quit them, though! No sir! I have learned that, when you run out of ideas, it is best not to push them. Sometimes it is best to step away from that story and tell another for a little while. Truth is, I've done so much with my previous TWD fics I sort of burned myself out: so I will get back to them when that flame returns!
> 
> In the meantime, lately, the fire has been smoldering in me to write a decent Dragon Ball fic. This will be a long-term fic (hopefully), featuring original villains and scenarios. I'm also making use of Dragon Ball's alternate histories feature to give me free reign as to the timeline of events, so that means things won't be very predictable for you guys ;) I do hope this is an enjoyable fic!
> 
> Disclaimer: The following fan fiction is a fan-made continuation of the Dragon Ball series. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release! (Shamelessly took that from TFS)

The evening sun was setting over the Western Capital.

Trunks, son of Prince Vegeta, and Goten, youngest son of the legendary Goku, found themselves airborne above the expansive yard of the Capsule Corporation. Sixteen and fifteen years old respectively, the two teens had grown since their confrontation with Majin Buu, both literally and in power. They exchanged flurry after flurry of jabs and kicks; the force of their individual blows caused mini-explosions of sound in the air, which then echoed throughout the complex of buildings spread out beneath them. Trunks, by far the more competitive of the duo, grinned as he ducked underneath one of Goten's left hooks. Truly, the lavender-haired teen had inherited the Saiyan love of fighting from his father. Furthermore, he and Goten seemed to have inherited their father's rivalry, though on a much more friendly level. This was the third time in the same week that they had sparred and, by far, this session had been the longest. The older half-Saiyan smirked again, amused at the concentrated look on his best friend's face as Goten tried his hardest to break the older teen's guard and land a punch. Despite his efforts, though, neither boy seemed to be able to get a good shot in on the other. 

Goten unleashed one final jab, which Trunks caught easily, before a subtle shift in the older boy's  _chi_ indicated to the younger that their sparring session was at an end. Goten relaxed his own  _chi_ and finally allowed himself to breathe normally. Trunks could tell, from his best friend's expression, that Goten was pleased with their little match.

"You're definitely getting better, Goten." Trunks commented as the two teens descended into the yard below. "I'd say you're almost stronger than Gohan now."

"If you say so." Goten's voice was full of uncertainty.

The younger teen looked up to his older brother like most human children would a superhero, so Trunks always found it difficult to convince him that he  _was_ in fact stronger than Gohan. The two teens made their way into the building that acted as Trunks' family's home and made an immediate beeline for the kitchen. Ducking into the refrigerator, Trunks pulled out two small cartons of juice and handed one to Goten, who gave him a casual smile as thanks. The lavender-haired teen took a large sip of his juice before he leaned back into the counter and contemplated his friend.

"Next time," Goten suggested absentmindedly as he stabbed a straw into his juice box. "We should do it as Super Saiyans. Dad and Gohan are always talking about how they can stay as Super Saiyans indefinitely because they practiced way back when Cell was threatening the Earth."

Trunks briefly considered his friend's suggestion.

Goten had a point. The power that came with transforming into a Super Saiyan was intoxicating, but he always seemed to notice that he felt anxious while he was transformed. The transformation made his nerves go berserk and that made it difficult to fight with a clear head. Goku and Gohan hadn't been the only ones to master Super Saiyan as if it were their natural state. Vegeta, Trunks' father, also had reached that level. Realizing this, Trunks nodded towards Goten.

"I think you're right." he said. "Once we get that down, we could probably push ourselves beyond Super Saiyan. We were able to do it as Gotenks, after all."

Goten smiled fondly at the memory.

Trunks, on the other hand, smiled, but not because he was thinking about Gotenks and fighting Majin Buu. His thoughts were solely on Goten. The fifteen year old had become taller since the days of their youth. The dark-haired Saiyan came to about Gohan's shoulders and still possessed the hairdo that made him look like the spitting image of his father, Goku. Many times, Goten had suggested that he would change his hair. The younger Saiyan loved his father dearly, but had become far more individualistic than Gohan, and thus wanted to look like his own person. Trunks blamed himself for Goten's slightly rebellious streak of late. The older Saiyan teen knew that Goten looked up to him almost as much as he did Gohan and, thus, was easily influenced by Trunks' own behavior. 

He found himself allowing his eyes to wander over his best friend's figure. Goten had also filled out in the past few years, becoming more stocky and muscular. He was so lost in his admiration for Goten, that he didn't hear his mother enter the room. And Bulma did look positively annoyed. So much so that Goten recoiled upon spotting her.

"Can't you two train indoors for once?!" the blue-haired woman snapped. "I've been getting complaints all evening. Everyone in the eastern block of the city can hear you two fighting! They think we're doing some sort of illegal explosive experiments over here!"

The sound of his mother's angry voice drew Trunks from his admiration.

"Mom, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Trunks! Use the Gravity Chamber if you must train! It's not like your father is ever around to use it anymore..."

Trunks was taken aback by the sadness that laced his mother's voice. It was true, his father had been off training alongside Goku with Whis ever since the two Saiyans defeated Frieza again. Though neither he nor Goten had been present for that battle, Gohan had told them that it had taken all of their powers combined to contact Goku and Vegeta. That meant it was practically impossible to know how long Vegeta would be gone. Though the two bickered almost hourly, Trunks knew his mother loved his father deeply, but he had never known his absence would affect her so profoundly.

"We're sorry, Bulma!" Goten chimed in, scratching the back of his head. "We'll train indoors next time. Promise!"

Goten's childish way of reassurance often reminded Bulma of a younger Goku and so his words melted her anger like thin ice.

Bulma exhaled loudly, "Thank you, Goten." 

As Bulma exited the kitchen, Trunks returned his focus to Goten. The older Saiyan wasn't sure what his captivity with his younger friend had been lately, but he found it difficult to even tear his eyes off of him longer than a few minutes at a time. This led him to distraction, which led to him missing important details. Goten, on the other hand, was very alert and noticed immediately when the sky outside the kitchen window went suddenly dark. The young half-Saiyan already knew the answer to the question that immediately blossomed in his head. It wasn't supposed to get naturally dark for at least another hour or two, which meant that this darkness was artificial.

"Trunks, you seeing this?"

For the second time that evening, Trunks was rudely torn away from his thoughts.

"Hm?" The lavender-haired teen followed his friend's gaze out the window and only then discovered the darkened sky. "Oh!" he exclaimed as recognition hit him.

_Shenron...!_

* * *

 

"Eternal Dragon... by your name I summon you forth: Shenron!"

The mountains grew cold as the sky blackened. 

Mighty Shenron, the Eternal Dragon, wound his way through the sky. The legendary dragon's immense figure was imposing and yet absolutely stunning to behold. Below, nestled among the trees, a hooded figure stood near the blinding light that was now engulfing the seven magical Dragon Balls. Though the dragon dwarfed him and appeared to be quite menacing, the hooded figure showed no signs of fear or awe. No, not even the excitement of having summoned the dragon was present in him. His cloak billowed in the immense wind, caused by the summoning, as he waited for the mighty serpent to address him. When the dragon spoke, its voice boomed through the ravines of the mountains, and the hooded man could feel the vibrations in his very bones.

"Choose your words carefully as you speak. I shall make two of your wishes true."

The being, Monas, tossed back his hood to admire the dragon properly. 

Monas was a tall, muscular alien, comparable in size to the average human. He was easily distinguishable from any normal human, however. To begin, his skin was a dark crimson, and his eyes were bright like rubies. Along his jaw grew several small facial tentacles; the trademark of his race. Furthermore, he possessed no signs of mammalian hair. No, his head was completely smooth and hairless. Above him, Shenron snarled a deep throaty snarl. The alien was clearly taking too long admiring the sight and Shenron so detested being in his summoned state.

"You try my patience." the dragon scolded him. "You have two wishes. Make them!"

"Dragon!" Monas' voice boomed out, equally menacing. "On my homeworld of Acheron, a great beast lies dormant; it has been entombed for thousands of years with no means of escape! For my first wish, I ask of you to rid him of his tomb! Shenron, free the monster called Tick! Is this possible?!"

The large serpentine dragon raised his head towards the blackened skies as though in deep thought. The planet the alien spoke of, Acheron, was in the Outer Rim of the North Galaxy. This was a great distance that stretched the dragon's powers to their absolute limit. Beads of sweat began to form along Shenron's brow as he pondered the alien's wish. He considered refusing the the man, for the strain was not worth the effort, in the mind of the dragon. Still, Shenron knew it was his bound duty to complete the wish if it was within his power at all. Grunting deeply, the dragon's large eyes began to glow vibrantly, casting a crimson hue across the forests and the mountains.  It took several long minutes, but finally Shenron felt the breakthrough he had been waiting for and the glow around his eyes faded.

"Your wish has been granted." the dragon grumbled. "State your final wish."

From the illuminated shadows, a second figure strode forth and stood directly behind Monas. Since Monas was a being who could feel  _chi_ , he immediately recognized the intruder to be Shirami, his attendant. Shirami was a much taller alien, of the same species as Monas himself, towering over the smaller alien. Shirami had rougher features than Monas and appeared to be physically stronger. Monas knew that this was because Shirami was from their kind's warrior caste, whereas he was the last of their royal caste.

"So, this is the Eternal Dragon." Shirami mused in his much deeper voice.

"I will wait no longer!" Shenron exclaimed. "Do you have a wish or not?"

"Yes, Shenron!" barked Monas. "Please use my second wish to bring the being called Tick from the planet Acheron to this planet."

Shenron grumbled angrily at the sound of this request. "Yet another strenuous wish you ask of me."

"Can it be done?"

The dragon grumbled low in his throat. "I shall make it so."

With that, Shenron's eyes began to glow vibrantly once again. Though the transfer was still strenuous, Shenron found this wish to be easier overall than the previous one. Suddenly, the forest below the great dragon began to glow more viciously as a giant cocoon materialized along the forest floor. As soon as it did, the dragon's eyes again ceased to glow.

"There." Shenron said. "It has been done. Your final wish has been granted. Now, I must go..."

A storm of light surrounded the great dragon, which forced both Monas and Shirami to shield their eyes. The Dragon Balls then began to float in the air until all seven hovered high above the mountain tops. Finally, with the sound of streaking fireworks, the Balls dispersed in separate directions and, as they went, the sky finally returned to normal.

Monas immediately turned his gaze upon the cocoon which had appeared before them. The object was grotesque, as tall as Shirami, and reeked a foul stench. Never before had he laid eyes upon the cocoon that carried the legendary monster from his planet's ancient past. The red alien was filled with a mixture of awe, triumph, and even fear. The legends were clear about the kind of monster Tick was: unfeeling, devoid of conscious, and infinitely hungry. Still, his anger was enough to stave off his fear. This monster may have once been the bane of his people, but now it would be their avenger. A wicked grin spread across Monas' face as this thought crossed his mind.

"Lord Monas," Shirami's voice was a low growl. "Shouldn't we have asked the dragon to awaken Tick for us?"

Monas shook his head. "No. That would have been one wish too many. Besides, we have all that we need to awaken the monster right here on the Earth."

"Hm?" Shirami's expression was one of surprise. He had not expected that answer, nor the insane grin that quickly took root on Monas' face.

"Soon, the Saiyan race will pay for the destruction of Acheron with their own extinction." Monas declared. "Let's go, Shirami. We require... a sacrifice."

"A sacrifice?"

"Yes, the monster will awaken once we present it with a sacrifice with plentiful energy to fuel its rebirth." the shorter alien explained. "We can kill two birds with one stone. We'll feed it a Saiyan." 

"Yes," Shirami nodded, even as his eyes slid back toward the distant trees. "I can sense several large powers on this planet. Those must be the Saiyans. The nearest signals are at the edge of this mountain range."

"Then we'll head there immediately. Let's begin."

* * *

 

**Time Nest, Toki-Toki City**

**( _Another Age_ )**

"Did you feel that?!" Trunks' voice was laced with worry and agitation. "One of the scrolls must've gone dark!"

Along with Seita, a fellow time-traveling Saiyan, Trunks sat at the large wooden dinner table within the Supreme Kai of Time's home. Seita was a black-haired Saiyan, much like the rest of her species, and also had vibrant blue eyes like Trunks himself. She came from a timeline in which the Saiyan race hadn't been destroyed by Frieza. Like many of the Time Patrol members, she had been called upon by Shenron at the request of Trunks to oversee distortions in time and stop them before they consumed the entire universe. Today, she was tearing into a large slab of T-Rex meat, fresh from planet Earth, when Trunks had bothered her with his outburst.

"Chill out," Seita said with a full mouth. "The scrolls go dark all the time. Whether it is Frieza, Cell, or Buu, we can handle it."

"I'm afraid it is none of the above." a childish voice filled the room, snapping Seita out of his muffled rambling.

Trunks turned, eyes wide with surprise. "Oh! Supreme Kai of Time! Have you already inspected the scroll then?"

The child-like female mini-deity nodded her head gravely. "Just a few minutes ago, a distortion appeared in time. I thought it might be the works of Demigra's residual magic or perhaps the work of that Towa broad, but it turns out even my predictions were wrong. You both better come with me."

After swallowing down her Saiyan-sized bite, Seita joined Trunks and the mini-Kai and strolled out of the house. The Time Nest's main vault, the Time Vault, was only a short walk across the yard from the Kai's home. As they walked, Tokitoki, the large bird of time, cooed and flew overhead. Even the bird seemed agitated by the supposed disruption in the time fabric. The three ascended the large steps of the vault and then stepped inside the massive antechamber containing all of the scrolls which recorded time since its inception. The scroll in question was already unrolled on its pedestal, but the Supreme Kai stopped their march before either Trunks or Seita could see just what was going on.

"Before you do anything, I must offer you some explanations. From what I've discerned, this disruption in the timeline comes in the form of two aliens from the planet Acheron. They've been biding their time and seem to know a bit of history. They've appeared in a time in which Goku and Vegeta are off training with Whis and Lord Beerus."

Trunks' eyes widened, "But that means that there is no Super Saiyan God to protect the planet!"

"Precisely," the female Kai blinked. "As they are, the aliens aren't capable of fighting Goku or Vegeta yet. They are after the other Saiyans. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bra, and Pan. Once they are gone, I fear the aliens will have enough strength to fight Goku "

Seita cocked an eyebrow, "But I thought that guy Sakkoi said that Vegeta was able to transform into some sort of 'Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan' in the timeline he came from. The ridiculousness of the name aside, shouldn't that power be enough to deal with a few aliens?"

"Maybe," the Kai replied. "But the risk is far too great. The aliens made a wish on the Dragon Balls, but I was unable to see what the wish was. It could have been a wish for anything. Seita, you have to get down there and fix the distortion in time!"

"Wait a second!" the raven-haired Saiyan exclaimed. "What about Trunks? Can't he go? Besides, are we even sure these guys are time travelers?"

The Supreme Kai of Time ground her fists into her hips and snarled at the taller Saiyan. "Trunks can't go because he can't risk being seen by the other Trunks. And  _yes_ I'm sure they're time travelers! I just don't know how they're doing it...

Seita gave an exasperated sigh and folded her arms. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Be careful not to underestimate them, Seita." the Kai wagged her index finger like an indignant mother. "Remember what happened last time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Seita waved her off, crossing the room to where the scroll rested. "Sheesh, she sounds like my grandmother..." She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?!"

"Forget it." the Saiyan snapped as she picked up the scroll. "Adios. See you guys once I've fixed everything... again."

Before either the Kai or Trunks could get a word in, Seita was gone in a blinding flash of light. 

"I hope she takes this seriously..." the female Kai grumbled as she and Trunks turned to lean against one of the nearby stone slabs. 

"Do you really think that timeline is in danger?" Trunks finally asked.

"It's too early to say, but suffice it to say that I have a really bad feeling about all of this..."

Trunks slowly made his way over to where the scroll had once been, leaning over the stone slab as if doing so would connect him to the timeline where his friend had vanished off to.

_Seita, you'd better be damned careful out there._

* * *

 "The sky.... It's back to normal!" Goten exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah, I can see that, Goten!" Trunks shouted back, voice laced with sarcasm. 

The older Saiyan teen was floating high above Capsule Corporation watching the sky as if for a sign. He had felt a brief surge of energy before the sky had gone light again and it hadn't been pleasant energy either. Now, however, it was gone, but that didn't mean the gnawing feeling in Trunks' gut had gone with it. He had no idea how Goten had missed it. The energy had originated from the mountains nearby the Son home. Finally, with a breath of frustration, Trunks descended and landed next to his best friend.

"Wonder what they called Shenron for..." Goten thought aloud.

For a moment, the two teens stood in awkward silence. Both were racking their brains for some sort of explanation as to why someone would summon Shenron and, more importantly,  _who_ would summon Shenron. After several moments, Goten nervously scratched the back of his thick mop of black hair.

"I guess I should head back." the younger Saiyan said. "You know how my mother gets when I get home after dark."

Suddenly, Trunks felt his stomach drop. "Y-yeah... I suppose so."

Trunks  _did not_ want Goten going home. He was certain he had felt the foul energy from earlier coming from around the place where Goten lived. Lost in his thoughts, he barely heard Goten utter his goodbyes before the younger teen powered up and blasted off into the orangish-red-colored skies. Trunks watched Goten fade away before something else caught his attention. Two  _chi_ suddenly appeared in the same area he had felt the foul energy from before. They weren't particularly large  _chi_ , but Trunks knew that didn't mean anything. Some beings, after all, could control the output of their power. Still, the  _chi_ wasn't what bothered him most. What bothered him was the direction they were headed. He had no doubt that they were headed directly for the Son home. Before he could think about it anymore, Trunks' aura flared and he burst into the sky at full speed. With a gusto, he raced after his best friend.

Something was about to happen. He was just sure of it...

* * *

 

Monas and Shirami floated high above the Son compound. The cluster of homes contained two of the powerful energy signatures Shirami had felt in the mountains earlier. Night had finally settled across the Earth and a cold breeze blew through the air as the alien duo glared down upon the small compound.

"Lord Monas," Shirami said in a hushed tone. "I sense two more of the Saiyans heading this way as we speak."

Monas snickered. "At this rate, we'll have the whole barrel of monkeys in one place, ripe for the killing. Then we can take care of Goku and Prince Vegeta at our leisure. You may begin, Shirami."

Shirami answered by raising his palm towards the nearest of the two homes. Focusing his power, the crimson alien began to generate a small sphere of equally red  _chi._ He knew he had only a few precious seconds to act. Surely, by now, Son Gohan would have noticed the deadly  _chi_ flaring up above his and his mother's home. Unfortunately for the son of Goku, however, it would be much too late by the time he realized the danger. With a thought, Shirami fired the energy blast which collided with the Son home with a sickening  _BOOM_. The very ground shook with the force of the explosion and debris was sent showering back down upon the now scorched landscape. Shirami could only smirk at his accuracy. The house of Son Gohan was a smoldering crater while the neighboring house, which belonged to his father, was left completely untouched. 

Shirami's victory was short lived. A moment later, he felt what he should've felt seconds earlier. He traced the landscape in search of the sudden spike in  _chi_ he had just felt and found Son Gohan standing a few meters from the crater: his wife and daughter in tow.

_He's fast..._

"It would seem you missed, Shirami." Monas taunted his attendant. 

"Gohan!" a woman's shriek came from below.

Chi-Chi burst from the front door of her own home, tears flying away from her eyes at the sight of the ruins of her son's now smoldering home. She quickly spotted her son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter standing outside the wreckage and made a beeline for them, unaware of the danger lurking just above her.

"Perhaps I should rectify that." Shirami mused, pointing his palm now at the running, flustered human woman.

His blast, which fired from his palm seconds later, was met with a vibrant blue blast of energy and canceled out with a thunderous explosion. Shirami snarled in agitation at the interference. Gohan must have sensed his attack and reacted. The young Saiyan was now standing between the aliens in the sky and his cowering family. Chi-Chi reached him and though Shirami couldn't hear his words, he watched as Gohan ushered his mother to join with the rest of his family behind him.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Gohan barked up at the alien pair.

"A heroic effort, Gohan." Shirami replied. "But you won't live long enough to have use of that information."

Again Shirami raised his palm to fire another deadly burst of  _chi_ , only to be interrupted a second time. This time, however, it was by the arrival of the two Saiyans he had felt rapidly approaching. He immediately recognized them as Son Goten and Trunks. 

"See?" Trunks exclaimed. "I told you I felt something!"

Goten only gritted his teeth as he looked over the destruction brought upon his brother's home.

"Ah, and now the children are here." Monas mused. "We're one Saiyan short of the whole batch! You should've brought your sister, Prince Trunks!"

"How do you know our names?!" Trunks snarled angrily.

"I'm must confess myself surprised." Monas continued, ignoring Trunks' outburst. "You all are touted as the strongest warriors on this planet, yet you were so easily blind-sighted. What would your fathers think?" The crimson-skinned alien chuckled softly to himself. 

"No matter." Shirami said. "It is as I told you before. You all have no use for that information. You Saiyans should tremble with fear. We of the planet Acheron have come to annihilate you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of Notes:
> 
> 1) No promises on the frequency of updates. Everytime I promise an update within a certain amount of time, shit goes down and I'm unable to. I'll TRY for at least once every week, but with the disclaimer that, should life get in the way, it may be longer.
> 
> 2) Yes, this treats my previous Dragon Ball fic "Heart of a God" as part of its continuity (those who read it will notice Sakkoi).
> 
>  
> 
> Annnnnnd, now for some Trivia!
> 
> * Monas (モナス, Monasu) is a mysterious red-skinned alien with unknown goals. His name is derived from Trichomonas, which is a type of parasite.  
> * Shirami (虱) - Named after a type of louse.


End file.
